


Forbidden luxury and debauchery

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Cullen liked to come to the Blooming Rose to forget. Ever since he was the Knight-Commander, there was not a minute where he wasn’t thinking about the next step to rebuild Kirkwall. The Templar Order was a mess, and much had yet to be done. 
For tonight, he just wanted to forget all his responsabilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is two prompts; "knocking on the wrong door" au and prostitute/client au.

Cullen liked to come to the Blooming Rose to forget. Ever since he was the Knight-Commander, there was not a minute where he wasn’t thinking about the next step to rebuild Kirkwall. The Templar Order was a mess, and much had yet to be done. 

For tonight, he just wanted to forget all his responsabilities. He never asked for anyone to join him in the room he rented, that wasn’t why he was seeking refuge in a whorehouse. No, he was going there because no one asked him questions. Gold spoke louder than anything else. 

“There might be a little surprise for you, dear,” Madam Lusine told him, and he didn’t think anything of it. He always left a generous tip, so sometimes there would be good quality wine waiting for him. Just what he wanted right now.

“Thank you.” He went up the stairs, eager to remove his armor and set down for the night. Maybe he’d drink that bottle and have a dreamless sleep.

He sighed with the door closed. He was alone for the first time in days. His gauntlets were the first thing to go, then he was undressing himself with the ease of someone who’d done this for years - putting everything down in order so he could grab them easily in the morning.

Once in his small clothes, he went to the water basin and splashed his face and neck, washing the sweat of dirt of the day. He patted himself dry before he went to retrieve the wine bottle, only to notice there was none.

Well, this was odd. Perhaps it was in the bedroom? He walked over there, only to stop right in his tracks. There was someone sleeping on the bed.

It was a naked man, all muscular limbs and delicious plump ass presented to him. His darker skintone meant he wasn’t Fereldan but from the North, and Cullen wondered for a second how he came to be in Kirkwall. Or more precisely, in his room.

That was the surprise. Cullen approached the sleeping man after a few seconds of hesitation, unsure on what to do, and sat on the bed beside him. Curiosity got the best of him. He brushed the back of his hand against a shoulderblade, then followed the dip of his waist. His skin was very soft, his muscles firm. Cullen was adventuring his fingers on the curve of those beautifully shaped bottocks when the man rolled on his back and half on Cullen’s lap.

He was absolutely gorgeous, especially the light grey eyes staring right at him.

“Hello, handsome.”

 

The man’s kisses tasted of forbidden luxury and debauchery, full lips never giving him a moment to think. He had a lover’s passion, all moans of approval. His hands were everywhere; pulling his hair, grabbing his arms, brushing against his sides or squeezing his ass.

Cullen was driven by his lust, letting himself be taken care of by the beautiful man whose attention was all on him. His eyes were devious as he slowly made his way down his torso, his teeth and mouth leaving marks all over. He sucked his cock until he was a mess of sensations, and he whimpered when, instead of finishing him, the man climbed back on his lap with a ruthless smirk. 

“I want you to cum in me.”

As it appeared, he was already prepared and eager for him, his nails leaving marks all over his chest. Cullen’s own hands weren’t resting either, touching as much of that silky brown skin as he could. Worries were out of his mind, his thoughts focused instead on what he could do with that man he never even dared to dream about.

Cullen wanted more of him, and after such a night, perhaps he’d never be sated.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
